Saint Seiya: Tale of the Forgotten Music Box
by iiiMey-chan
Summary: [Set during the Mythological era long before Athena reign the earth.] It was HER promise that brought them together. No matter how many centuries may pass, the Pegasus saint will surely find his way beside his goddess as per HER wish and that was the root of the never ending cycle of the Holy War.
1. Prologue

_Hiiiiii.. Another story again though I still haven't updated my others. Hehehehe. I just came up with some idea and I want to write it not knowing whether I would or I could continue it. This story was born after I wonder why does Athena reincarnate once every 200 years and along with her reincarnation was also the reborn/birth of the man under the constellation of pegasus as well as the repeating war against Hades. Perhaps there is a reason behind that since before Athena became the partron goddess of earth just maybe.. Well that's all.. Thank you!_

 **Prologue**

Athena jolted as she felt a sudden spike of a very strong and familiar cosmo and the sudden trembling of the Olympus which made her noticed the slowly wilting greenery scene. Knowing who owns that powerful cosmo, she hurriedly stood up and went down to the mortal world to where she felt it. As she descended to the Earth, what welcomes her is a horrendous scene. The earth shook as the ground slowly fractures and the winds violently sweep off and form tornadoes as it carry everything away from the ground. The oceans and seas rises into tremendous giant waves washing every village together with the series of volcanic eruptions as the raging lava flowed through the rice fields. It was a great disaster ever happened. Roaming around, she finally saw the person she was looking. Right before her eyes was a thousand corpses and amidst of it is a silhouette of the person she knew well kneeling and hugging something on her arms.

"Haha-ue.." She softly called the person who in return look at her sideways revealing her tear stricken face. Upon this gesture, she can now clearly see what's the woman hugging and her breathe stopped and her heart broke as she recognized the familiar ash blonde and deep brown hair of the two males she has known for a long time but she remained strong and passive.

"Athena…" The woman called voice lacing with deep sorrow she had never heard off. "I.. failed to protect them. He… They took them away." She continued as her once firm and strong shoulder trembled. Her figure never once seen in their entire life. The resilient goddess who brings happiness, prosperity and life to the world now became a goddess who only brings catastrophe upon her wake. Now Athena understands why the other gods are wary of her existence, why Zeus, their father favored her so much and as to why her mother never showed other emotions aside joviality, love and kindness. As the goddess of song and life, whenever she felt emotions that contradicts her supremacy, it will cause a big disaster not only to their holy land but also to the mortal world just like what's happening now. She approached the sullen form of her mother careful not to trample the dead bodies. As she already beside her, she was unable to utter a single word of comfort for she had never seen her mother to be this broken. She really did love them but she too, also love them especially _him_ but her mother's love for them was far more greater.

"Haha-ue…" She called her again. "Please stop crying. You know that they don't like it when you are sad much more crying as well as the earth too. As you cry now, the earth also shed tears and now on the verge of dying just like how your heart is. Please remember you are a goddess, mother and it is your duty to protect the land not to destroy it." Upon hearing her daughter's word, she shot her a sad and submissive smile. By on by the quakes on the ground gradually slowing down, the water crawling back to the sea, the tornadoes stop and the darkened skies lit up revealing the glorious sun. And Athena knows that her mother finally ceases to cry.

 **At Mt. Olympus**

Not looking at the crowd around her, she silently walk with her head held high as what she always does. Not taking a single glance even to her sad and worried sisters, she keep walking towards their father's throne. Her usual eyes filled with mirth was now full of determination, will and a little hatred as she caught the sight of the hateful god of the underworld Hades which Zeus didn't go unnoticed when she halted.

"My esteemed daughter born from the goddess of memory, Mnemosyne, you committed such a sin worth of dire punishment yet however such punishment is inapplicable to your being. Therefore, with the power as the great god of all, I strip you of the title Goddess of Song and Life and protector of the earth. From now on you shall be known as the goddess who brings calamity, disaster and misfortune." Zeus voice was resonating through out the place though there is no anger upon it, she knew better and all she could do is to prepare and submit. She knew the sin she had committed aside from almost destroying the human world. There is one more that her sisters even Athena didn't know except for him, Zeus. A sin that will forever mark in the course of destiny, a forbidden sin that will continue to repeat like a cycle all because of her but this time, she didn't care. She will no longer care about it.

 _"You, my dear Melpomene shall be the Goddess of Tragedy."_


	2. Chapter 1: Incipere

Everyone in the Rhoderio village was busy. Of course who wouldn't be when it is the month of May once again. The month by which named after the goddess Maia, the goddess of spring. It is also the time people offer praises and gives honor to the great nine muses.

Every first day of the month, Athens celebrates the occasion by doing the Mouseia, an event where anyone could enter and present their masterpiece whether it's an art, a song, poem, dance or play. Whoever wins shall be given a once in a lifetime chance to make a wish to the muse who is in charge of the year and this time is Thalia's, the Muse of Comedy and Pastoral Poetry. Tons of men even women participate in order to have this chance. Saints can even participate and for once, gold saints decided to participate which for god's knows was their beloved Pope's idea.

"Just serve it as an experience." They remembered him saying.

"Tell me again… Why should we enter this contest?" Asmita asked for the umpteenth time. Unlike the other saints, he held no belief or interest on the muses or perhaps he just didn't want to go out of his temple.

"Because Pope Sage said so. Look even Leo Ilias joined." Dohko answered the Virgo saint who, finally decided to resign his fate and go along with the Pope's order.

"Well, let us just enjoy this and think it as our day off." Sisyphus smiled to them as they started to join the Mouseia.

 ** _Olympus_**

"You've been watching them as always." Mnemosyne commented as she saw one of her daughter. "Are they that fascinating to you, Melpomene?"

Melpomene, one of the muses born from Zeus and Mnemosyne sat near the spring, touched the water making some ripples. "I'm just curious Mother. That's all."

And Mnemosyne shook her head. Curiosity doesn't bring any good. It only causes trouble especially when it came from a god. Most especially if it came from the goddess of tragedy. "My dear, why won't you join your sisters? Your father, will soon be coming. He would not like it when he saw you're not complete doing your opening play for the Mouseia." She gently said caressing her child's long wavy locks.

"Yes.. I'll be coming." She replied and her Mother left her still looking at the clear water of spring occasionally touching its surface playing it with her dainty fingers. Then she sighed. Gracefully she stood up and before leaving she gave one last look. One last look to the young men wearing gold, to that man who was wearing the Sagittarius cloth and finally she walked away.

"Ah Melpomene-nee sama!", A child-like voice called upon seeing her arrival.

"Hello to you, Thalia." She greeted her younger sister. "Forgive my tardiness Clio, Urania, Euterpe, Terpsichore, Calliope, Erato, Polyhymnia." Melpomene apologizes to her sisters.

"No, there's no problem. You really don't have to go here. Mother is just worried of you keeping a distance." Calliope, the oldest of the nine uttered with the hint of consideration.

"If only Euterpe didn't open her mouth." Clio, babbled which Thalia agreed.

"Yes. If only Euterpe onee-sama didn't talk."

"Why you?!" Euterpe screeched.

"It's fine. Shall we? Mother had said Father will soon arrive. We have him to be pleased with our performance." And with that the nine muses do their singing which the trees, birds and even flowers rejoiced. Sorrow and grief easily forgotten once the Muses sing and all the deities in the Olympus halted just to indulge their selves to the magnificent melody the nine sisters brought. Even the mortals had come to stop to listen to their song as it is shows the opening of the traditional event for their honor. The wind softly blows carrying different magnolia petals as it dances towards the so blue sky together with the thousand birds who chirp their song. It was a marvelous sight that signifies the starting of Mouseia.

 _ **Hiiiii here's the Chapter 1 of my Saint Seiya Tale. If you notice, Leo Ilias is alive since I chosen the timeline where Athena, Sasha is still not born as well as Tenma and Alone but they will be in this story so don't worry. :D Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **And BTW I'm very very sorry if up till not I'm not able to update my other stories.. Still getting some inspiration.. hehehe *laugh sheepishly***_

 _ **Read and Review minna.**_


	3. Chapter 2: Iubileum

**Chapter 2 iiiiiiis out! Now to clarify one thing I knew I stated in the summary that it was set during the mythological era but I will not start from there.. I am still gathering ideas. Hehe.**  
 **Let me warn you in advance that this story might have many grammatical errors, mispelled words, OOCness and etc.**

Sisyphus found himself enjoying the festival as he visit every stalls for any items that caught his interest until one object seems to attract him. Looking closely he observe an old antique necklace with a shield shape pendant engraved with… It was so simple yet elegant at the same time. But what intrigued him the most was the aquamarine topaz embedded on its middle with something akin to a flower petal preserve inside of the jewel.

"There he is just like what I told yah!" a deep masculine voice shouted which made Sisyphus look who it was only to see Kardia together with Degel, and shockingly with Albafica too.

"Would you tone down your voice a bit? It is very unlikely to shout in a crowd such as this." Degel reprimanded his so called bestfriend who just snob in response.

"Why hello to the three of you. Are you perhaps looking for me?"

"Well sort of. We somehow need a guide you know it was our first on this kind of thing." Kardia answered.

"Kardia be respectful!" Degel hissed which made Sisyphus chuckled.

"It's fine Degel. No harm done and regarding with what you said, unfortunately it is my first time to witness this event too so I've been checking all the stalls for any items that will suit my taste." Sisyphus

"That's quite pretty." Albafica who was silent since they arrived spoke up as he saw the necklace on Sisyphus hand. This made the other two looked at the said object.

By on by the vendor noticed the four men who to his utter surprised were the gold saints. He hurriedly entertained them and asked what would likely they want. Sisyphus showed the man the necklace to which he inspected. With a nod, he told the price and without hesitation Sisyphus bought it.

The four continued their strolling until they were stopped by a rowdy crowd and upon it were the other gold saints who like them were also curious.

"Yo!" Manigoldo called them as he approached the four. "Great timing. It seems they are going to have a contest. Why don't we join?"

"And what kind of contest it will be?" Asmita asked

"Anything that is related to music, arts and science though the theme will depend on who among the muses will be the in charge. Last year was Polyhymnia."

"But why do we celebrate such festival when our goddess is Athena?" Out of the whim, Kardia asked.

"What?! You didn't know?!" Dohko who just arrived together with Shion and El Cid reacted which earned a glare from the Scorpio.

"Che sorry for that. I always fall asleep everytime we lesson about the mythological times."

"That's not a good attitude to exhibit as a saint much more as a gold saint of Athena." They turned around to see a disappointed Aspros with Aldebaran who was trailing behind him. "You know that it is important to know the history of the myth since it is a basic knowledge for us."

"Yes yes. I know." Kardia nonchalantly responded which angered Aspros more but was calmed by Sisyphus.

"Now let's not be hot headed okay. Though we are out of the sanctuary and is here joining a festival we are still saints in duty. We should avoid fights among ourselves."

"Indeed. Pope ordered us to participate to enjoy but do not forget that we are still on duty." Leo Ilias agreed which made Sisyphus inwardly swelled with pride. "And to answer your question" He faced Kardia who inaudibly gulped. "Since the mythological era, the muses were greatly revered not only by humans but also the gods for their beauty, elegance, arts and music. Each of them has particular specialty that distinguishes who is who. Calliope, the first born is the superior muse who inspired the great stories Iliad and Odyssey. She is the goddess that gives the kings' and princes' virtue to help them impose justice and serenity. Clio is the keeper of history and the one who holds all the records of the past. Urania is the guardian of celestial bodies. She created astronomy, fortune telling and the foretelling of future through the stars. Melpomene is the harbinger of tragedies and the caster of divine punishment. Though she was known as the songstress for her melodious voice, she is a goddess who could bring catastrophe and disaster. Terpsichore is the beautiful charmer of dances who enthralls anyone with her dances. Euterpe is the musician who creates thousands tune and melodies with her flute and other instruments. Erato is the personification of all kinds of love and lust in form of arts. Polyhymnia is the sacred bearer of great and holy gospel and the youngest, Thalia is the portent of comedy and humor. All these 9 muses like the other gods also govern the world. They were greatly loved because they are the perfect epitome of prosperity, festivity, harmony, peace and parity."

After Ilias finished his explanation, everyone got quiet which caused him to be puzzled as which of those he had said made them mute. Thankfully the one who recovered fast was the Scorpio saint whose face was now filled with amazement.

"Whoah! I didn't know that there are gods that are cool! It seems that these muses were extremely powerful than our goddess." Kardia excitedly muttered but his last statement got Aspros' attention.

"Did you just belittle our goddess? Calling her weak?" He was now fuming with anger but before he could explode, Shion intervened.

"That's enough. Since we are here, why don't we try to join the contest? I've heard that whoever win the contest will get a chance to wish to the muses which absolutely will be granted." With what Shion said, the irritation fades as they got into conclusion to participate.

"Well if that's indeed the real thing I'll make sure to win. Kekekeke!" Manigoldo declared as he darted off to enter the competition.

"I will not let you do that you crab!" Kardia instantly followed as well as the others though with the exception of Asmita and Albafica who in truth really want to join yet he can't.

 ** _At Mt. Olympus_**

The contest finally begins and the nine sisters were watching through the clear spring lake beside the large luscious weeping willow tree.

"Oh there's a lot who join this time." Terpsichore commented as she saw many people that aren't from Greece as she took noticed the foreigners who are also participating.

"Hmm. And it seems a lot of them are also good." Polyhymnia added.

"Oh? Even Athena's gold saint joined? How amusing." Erato remarked when her topaz eyes caught the sight of the shining gold armors.

"This year is Thalia's turn right?" Euterpe turned to their youngest sister who is uncharacteristically quiet.

Thalia's emerald green eyes perked up at the mention of her name. "Yes." She nervously answered. Being the youngest, she was always the last one who takes in charge of the Mouseia and it always made her worried.

"Why do you keep feeling nervous my dear Thalia? You always did great in the previous years." Clio gently asked their youngest who blushed in return.

"It will be fine. You will surely do well." Melpomene caresses Thalia's ash colored hair and the girl smiled nodding her head.

"Yes I'll do my best again to make this year's Mouseia fruitful." With that Thalia disappeared as she descended down to the mortal world.

"My my, time flies so fast and our little musa is really growing up." Calliope commented with dainty smile gracing her lips as her sisters started cooing how they will miss the cute little Thalia once she will fully grow up. They didn't notice the small wistful smile and the faraway look their one sister had.

 _"Vos non potestis prohibere tempus"_

 **I think I'm still out of ideas to continue my other stories but I promise that if I got a lot I will surely update my stories. Thank you.**

 **BTW Read and Review**


	4. Chapter 3: Curiosus

**It seems that I'm overflowing of ideas with Saint Seiya and Greek mythology. Hohohohoh! Maybe it's because of the manga and manhuas I have read that have some mythology on it. I just wish I could also be like this with my other stories. *sigh***

 **To Yolea Irk's: I'm very much flattered with your words. After all it is my first Saint Seiya fanfic. And regarding with the pairing I still can't decide but I already have some candidates and you can get the hint who are they as the story progress. If could maintain it. Hehehehe *insert sweatdropped***

 **Disclaimers: I don't own all Saint Seiya works. If I did then all the gold saints are still alive then.**

Euterpe can't stop laughing as she read the written wish one more time. She laugh so much that her sisters who were present along with her only shook their head except for Thalia who seems troubled.

By on by, Calliope together with Clio, Urania and Melpomene arrived and were befuddled with the commotion.

"What's happening here?" Calliope asked confusion filled her tender voice and Euterpe once again loudly laugh.

"Euterpe refrain from laughing like that. It is not becoming and Calliope was asking." Clio reprimanded her.

"It's just.. the wish.." She spoke between her stifled laughs.

"And what's with the wish? Isn't dear Thalia in charge of that?" Melpomene wondered tilting her head a little.

At the call of her name, Thalia flinched which made the four more confused. Erato get the parchment from the musician and give to the four. And once they have read what is written they were beyond shocked.

"This.. What.. nonsense is this?" Urania muttered as she reread what's written.

"My my I haven't read such astonishing yet outrageous wish such as this." Calliope monotonely commented but you could see her amused smile.

Melpomene on the other side stood there frozen. After all what written on the paper is: _I wish for the presence of the fifth daughter among the muses who bore the name of singer. — Scorpio no Kardia_

"Melpomene onee-sama" Thalia called and the songstress sighed. What to do.. To grant a wish from the winner of the Mouseia, an event held in honor for them is a big task for them sisters but such wish like this is downright ridiculous.

"It's fine Melpomene." Calliope spoke that caught the attention of the other eight. "You can go."

"But Calliope onee-sama! We don't know what they want for Melpomene onee-sama to desire her presence." Terpsichore reacted with disagreement.

Euterpe, who was now finished laughing finally, spoke. "There's nothing to worry Terpsichore. Among the nine of us, the one who held so much power that can affect the mortal realm is Melpomene. She could just wipe them with one flick of her hand when they dared to do something wicked."

"Don't speak like that Euterpe. The one who wished for our sister's presence is Athena's gold saint. It's impossible for him to mean ill." Polyhymnia incurred.

"I also had no qualms in granting the wish. Isn't it honoring for a muse to be wished for her presence? Erato asked. As a muse that signifies all type of love, such wish is a statement of revered love towards a god is enviable that's why it is an honor.

"But!" Urania can't help but object. Though to respective belief, Urania aren't fond of humans for some reasons. She didn't hate them only she find them distrustful.

"Stop Urania." Calliope interjected and looked at their sister. "It's all up to you Melpomene."

"Well I guess I'll do. If I don't go, I'm afraid that if such wish will not be granted, our benevolence might be questioned. Come Thalia and do the granting." Melpomene extends her hand which Thalia hesitantly grabbed.

"But my dear Melpomene, don't forget." Calliope reminded her and she nods.

 **At Sanctuary**

Pope Sage couldn't believe that the great muse Thalia had chosen Kardia's work. Maybe it's because of peculiarity which why his piece was chosen or perhaps the humor that the scorpio has attracted the goddess of comedy.

"Then what did you wish for?" Pope Sage asked out of curiosity which made him snicker. That gesture earned a smack on the head by Degel and a soft glare from Ilias, Sisyphos and Aspros.

"Fine I'll tell yah. I just wish for the presence of the fifth muse, Melpomene since I overheard Degel and Albafica talking of wanting to meet her." Hearing his wish everyone gaped.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Now talking about the muses, I believe that you are allowed to choose who you can ask for blessings and guidance. So which of them you would choose?" Dohko openly asked._

" _Hah, of course Erato. She is quite a woman yah know being the goddess of love poetry and being often called as the charmer." Manigoldo answered fast._

" _I know it sounds absurd but I prefer Melpomene." Degel deadpanned._

" _Eh? Isn't she the goddess of tragedy, misfortune and disaster? Why would you choose her?" His bestfriend was surprised to find it out._

" _If you listen to our lectures then you would know why. Yes it is true that she is a goddess that brings tragedy but it is not by her wish but it is an act of divine punishment to those who commit blasphemy to the gods most especially to the great god Zeus. " Degel explained to which Albafica for continued._

" _She brought catastrophe to those humans who deserve to be punished according to the laws." He added which the others look at him like he was grown two heads. This made Albafica blushed._

" _Yes it's correct. The perception of many about her is bad because of her title so she was feared but in retrospect, Lady Melpomene is a very kind and warm hearted goddess. She is a goddess that greatly abides the rules and laws of heaven." Ilias decided to join their chat which the younger saints find it surprising since he was known for being a solitude man._

" _Brother.. Did you perhaps admire her?" Sisyphus asked._

 _Ilias keep silent for a while and after a few seconds he answered. "It is not like admiration. But if there will be a god aside to our goddess Athena that I am willing to serve then it will be Lady Melpomene." His revelation made them wonder as to why such the strongest gold saint holds high reverence to the muse. It made Kardia interested to the muses mostly to the songstress which even the withdrawn and antisocial Albafica revered._

 _ **End of flashback**_

"Kardia! Such wish is ridiculous!" The Pope blurted out.

"But Thalia will grant it right? After all there's no way they will not grant the wish of the Mouseia winner" Kardia smugly retorted as he crossed his arms on his chest.

'Oh God may we be far from the tragedy that may befall due to his gold saint's preposterous wish.' The Pope silently prays upon heavens. "Kardia" Pope Sage called him which he immediately flinched due to the seriousness of his voice.

"Uhm yes?"

"If the muses decided to curse you, don't ever try to ask help."

Upon hearing that, Manigoldo huffed causing the Scorpio saint to be irritated. "Shut it you crab."

"Heh. Go on say anything you want scorpion. Soon you can't do to if the muses decided to punish you." The Cancer saint teased which lead into another verbal fight as they start arguing. It was then when they were stopped suddenly a gentle and silvery feminine voice spoke.

"You don't have to worry. We don't plan to punish him nor give him bad omen." By on by on the middle of the hall a hooded figure appeared glowing in white and golden light. They didn't sense any cosmo within the parameter not until the figure appeared. Its mere presence felt very strong yet at the same time very gentle. They can't help but be afraid of that sense of security and calmness they felt towards the person.

"Who are you?" Aspros asked. He looked calm but deep inside he was tense the same with the others.

"My... And here I thought my presence is desired." the said person feign ignorance but there is a hint of slight humor on its voice.

Knowing who it is, Pope Sage and Leo Ilias immediately kneeled down. "We are honored to be grace by your great presence, fifth daughter of the God Zeus and the Goddess Mnemosyne, bearer of the name best singer, and one of the muses who govern the world with fortitude, Melpomene-sama" Pope Sage regally spoke

Everyone snapped their head toward the hooded person and like the previous two also kneeled except for the Scorpio saint who seems dumbfounded of the situation.

"This.. This is Melpomene?" Kardia disbelievingly said as he pointed the person.

Degel who was beside him grabbed his hands and dragged him down to his knees. "Kardia it's rude to point and it's Melpomene-sama"

"Ouch you don't have to pull me that hard." Kardia whined which earned a bell-like chuckle from the goddess.

"I see.. So you are Scorpio gold saint Kardia."

"Uhm.. Yes. I. I'm sorry for the rude behavior." Kardia sheepishly said as the goddess attention turned to him.

"Ah.. It's fine. It's such refreshing to see reactions like that. Oh sorry I almost forgot it's nice to meet you all, Pope and Athena's gold saint. I hope my sudden intrusion won't trouble you." With such gentle voice Melpomene

"No no. We are the one who should apologize for troubling you for my saint's wish." Pope Sage apologized.

"There's nothing to worry. Oh if you don't mind my dear Scorpio, I want to ask as to why you wish for my presence when you could wish anything greater than that. Like to wish for your illness to be cured." Melpomene spoke in curiousity which earned another blush from the Scorpio.

"Well I... I just wish for your presence, Melpomene-sama since I heard Degel and Albafica talking of wanting to meet you." His answer made Degel and Albafica blushed and shhhed him.

"Kardia! Better stop this for once! I'm sorry Melpomene-sama for-" Pope Sage wasn't able to finish what he was saying when they heard her laugh, a pleasant laugh like a clear water of spring that calms and soothes.

"I already told you not to apologize. I'm not offended of the wish neither my sisters. I'm, perhaps I say amused. Unlike my dear sisters who can bring happiness and blessings. I, most of all only bring misfortune, a tragedy and calamity that could take life. Why would you want to meet me? Aren't you afraid or even mad?" Mirth lacing her voice.

Albafica, for once had courage to talk. "You're not frightening. Even though you take lives, you didn't do it for your amusement. It's for what they deserve." Knowing of what he said, he stammered an excuse

"Pisces saint Albafica wasn't it?" She asked the aquamarine haired one which he responded with a nod. "Thank you for such kind words."

Albafica was stunned but quickly recovered as he put his right hand on his chest as a sign of respect and bowed. "It's such an honor receiving gratitude to you my lady."

"My Lady." Pope Sage started. "If it will be alright to ask, does your visit take a long time?"

"I was allotted a week and more to stay here so I think yes. So if you may, if it isn't much, I would like to request a room of mine."

"Of course. We will work for it but I'm afraid it will take an hour or more perhaps."

"It's fine. I'll take it a chance to explore a bit Athena's beloved place."

"Would you like to have a companion?" Pope Sage humbly offered.

"How kind of you but I prefer to be alone for a while if you may." Then the goddess disappeared into thin lights and as soon as they sure she's really gone all the gold saints started chattering among themselves.

"I..can't really believe it. They granted Kardia's wish despite being absurd. Dohko commented which earned a 'Hey!' from the Scorpio.

"Yes even me." Shion who was quiet throughout the time spoke to which El Cid nodded.

"Since it come to this, we should act like how a saint is. It will be a shame to show Melpomene-sama such shameful act of Athena's saints." Aspros said.

"Aspros is definitely right. So you have to act accordingly. And I wish just for a while you stop your bickering and pranks, Kardia, Manigoldo." The older saint, Leo Ilias calmly said eyeing the two troublemakers who sheepishly laugh.

"I also ask you two." Pope Sage also agreed with Leo Ilias." Now let's move and prepare the sanctuary for the stay of Lady Melpomene. Let us help each other to finish everything fast. Now go to your respective temples and do what you need to do." And with that all the gold saints left.

Melpomene stroll around the sanctuary until she found herself at a cliff where you can see the entire sanctuary. Deciding to indulge herself with the view, she sat down and hum softly as the animals started to flock around her. She continued humming until the sun sets and that was then she decided that she had stayed for too long, Melpomene got up and started to walk back to the temple. For everything that she had passed through, the air was filled with fragrant scent of flowers that soothes anyone's heart with just a smell of it. As she went through each temple, she left falling blossoms on her wake but as she arrived at the Pisces temple, her steps became slower as she forlornly look at the temple and to the poisonous roses. She was about to touch one of it but shaking her head, she decided not to and continued her way to the chambers.

Fortunately, at the time she had arrived, the preparations were complete and she was led by a saintia to her room telling her that there will be a banquet held in the hall and her presence was required. Coming to the hall, she was greeted by a feast.

"We are very much honored to be grace by your marvelous person. Please allow us to welcome you with this simple banquet." The Pope spoke.

"We welcome you, Lady Melpomene." The gold saints chorused as they held their right hand upon their chest where the heart lays.

"I am flattered to garner such attention to you when I am just a passing deity. I thank you Athena's saint. It is such a pleasure." Melpomene spoke with such eloquence. "Come, let's all enjoy this banquet."

The night went well as they enjoyed the banquet. It was like the banquet wasn't held for the muse but for themselves which she really wanted to happen. Melpomene silently watched the gold saints' interaction like how she always watches the mortal world from above.

 _"Are they that fascinating to you, Melpomene?" Mnemosyne sat near the spring, to where her daughter is._

 _"I'm just curious Mother. That's all." She answered still looking at the clear water of spring occasionally touching its surface playing it with her dainty fingers._

Curious. Now that she thought about it, when did she start to become so curious about humans? Is she really just curious? She once again looked at the now raucous group and something stir at the back of her mind. Laughter, talking voices and people whose faces can't be seen. Before she could delve to those memories she seems can't remember, a voice brought her back, the same voice that plagued her mind.

" _Valesne?/_ Are you fine milady?"

Instantly, she snapped her head towards the voice, too fast from her liking only to see the young Sagittarius saint who seems worried upon her silence. Noting it she softly smiled.

"Yes. I am just fond of silence." Melpomene answered gently to ease his worry.

While the others are so busy about the food and the usual quarrel of the Cancer saint and Scorpio saint, Sisyphus seems can't stop peeking glances at the goddess since he had heard the adoration from his fellow saints most especially from his stoic brother and this sparked some curiosity as well as interest to the goddess. Upon stealing glimpses, his instinct told him that something is bothering the lady though he doesn't know why he felt that way. Being the kind and gentle person he is, he opted to check her. And it was that moment, just a moment yet for him it felt too long when he had caught her golden eyes the time she turned her head.

'Ah so she is a Khrysopos...' Sisyphus said to himself as he wondered in amazement. Khrysopos is a god with eyes like of the sun, golden and bright which is a rare trait even in the heavens. Only few had this characteristics and the most known was Apollo being the god of sun. So finding out that Lady Melpomene is also a Khrysopos, he felt much honored though it was by accident.

"Are you fine milady?" He asked upon reaching her albeit a bit shocked to her sudden movement.

"Yes. I am just fond of silence." She answered gently to ease his worry but it didn't. It made him feel anxious. And as if he had realized something, Sisyphus blushed and instantly covered his face in order not to be seen by the muse. Why..why did he feel that way? Why is he bent to know what's troubling Lady Melpomene? And why he wants to be the one to comfort her? Isn't he just inquisitive about her? Garnering his wits, Sisyphus bids farewell to the goddess as he made his way back to his companions and on his way he had passed his brother. It was just a murmur yet he clearly heard it as he turn around to ask his brother only to see his retreating back.

" _Μην αιωρείτε προς τη φλόγα εάν ξέρετε ότι είναι επικίνδυνη._ _"_ Sisyphus repeated what his brother, Leo Ilias whispered and inside his mind he wondered the meaning of those words he knew was directed to him.

 **And that its! It is the longest chapter I have written so far I think?. So I decided to make Melpomene came down to the mortal world. Hohoho. Melpomene will play a big role here during the time Athena/Sasha hadn't born yet in the Lost Canvas and even in the Saint Seiya & Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold she will take part though I'm still thinking how it will be. Thanks for reading! **

" _Valesne?"-_ _ **Are you fine?**_

" _Μην αιωρείτε προς τη φλόγα εάν ξέρετε ότι είναι επικίνδυνη._ _"_ __ _ **-**_ _ **Do not hover towards the flame if you know it is dangerous.**_


End file.
